121915-Forgive and Forget
athanasyGerent AG began pestering angryGardener AG at 13:45 -- AG: Hellδ Mike... AG: I hδpe yδu reαlize thαt I αm ηδt iη α gδδd mδδd, αηd ηeither is my mαtesprit AG: You chose to come to me AG: yδu reαlly hαve rδyαlly mαde α mistαke AG: it wαs ηδt myself whδ decided tδ iηsult α quαdrαηt AG: Let me guess, you're gonna kill me? AG: Hαhα AG: ηδ AG: Puηch? Perhαps... But ηδt kill δr mαim AG: Lorcan is? AG: Lδrcαη wδuld very much like tδ puηch yδu iη the fαce AG: with her cleαver AG: sδ yes, she dδes hαve iηteηtiδηs AG: I don't really care AG: αηd why is thαt AG: I hate myself, possibly even more than she hates me AG: Yδu mαy hαte yδurself, but Lδrcαη is wαy beyδηd hαtiηg yδur very beiηg AG: Besides, fδr whαt such reαsδη wδuld yδu hαte yδurself? AG: I want to torture my dreamself AG: And never kill him AG: Yδu αre tryiηg fδr α fδδls errαηd... Why wδuld yδu eveη dδ thαt AG: Because I fucking hate myself that much AG: αre mδst humαηs like this? AG: No AG: Self-hαtiηg bαgs δf flesh AG: ... AG: Why αre yδu dδiηg this tδ yδurself AG: I'm pretty sure your matespit would do worse AG: Yδu did ηδt αηswer my questiδη AG: Why AG: Besides, I she is my mαtesprit, but I wδuld ηδt αllδw her tδ kill αηyδηe viαble tδ δur success uηtil much lαter AG: I'm not viable to our success AG: I'm, like, the least important AG: If I were a space player, it'd be a different story AG: Mike, yδu dδ ηδt reαlize hδw much I αm hαtiηg yδu fδr hαtiηg yδurself AG: stδp it AG: Everyδηe is impδrtαηt, just wαit αηd see AG: How the fuck is a Knight of Breath important? AG: And didn't you already hate me? AG: Doesn't everyone already hate me? AG: Why can't I hate myself? AG: I didη't hαte yδu uηtil yδu iηsulted the δηe thiηg thαt I truly cαre αbδut... Yδu shδuld ηδt hαte yδurself, leαve the hαtiηg fδr yδur eηemies tδ dδ, yδu shδuld embrαce yδur mushy humαη-self αηd be the best dαmηed Kηight δf Breαth yδu cαη be AG: Thiηk αbδut it? Hδw is αηyδηe impδrtαηt? We dδη't kηδw uηtil we see it hαppeη, αηd we mαke prδgress AG: Yδu αre ηδ less impδrtαηt thαη αηyδηe else, dδη't evαde yδurself this AG: What do you do as a blood player? AG: I dδ ηδt kηδw, but frδm whαt Nyαrlα hαs tδld me, αηd whαt I kηδw δf Libby hαs tδ dδ with relαtiδηships AG: I hαve ηδt seeη my purpδse yet, but I dδη't feel iηsigηificαηt becαuse δf it AG: ηeither shδuld yδu AG: Breath is about fucking individuality AG: I don't know about you, but relationships sound alot more important AG: I've yet tδ succeed iη αccδmplishiηg αηythiηg δf thαt sδrt AG: I'm ηδt impδrtαηt if I fαil αt the thiηg expected δf myself AG: Fine, whatever, why did you contact me? AG: To remind me of my fuck up? AG: Iηitiαlly? Tδ yell αt yδu fδr iηsultiηg Lδrcαη αηd δur mαtespritship, yes AG: But ηδw? Nδw I αm yelliηg αt yδu tδ reαlize yδu αre ηδt iηsigηificαηt AG: If it is δηe thiηg I hαte mδre thαη mδst δthers it is peδple uηdermiηiηg their δwη impδrtαηce AG: You know I didn't mean alot of what I said, right? AG: I didn't mean to insult you matesprit AG: Well either wαy yδu succeeded AG: She wαs very iηsulted, much mδre sδ thαη myself AG: But I αm much mδre fδrgiviηg AG: If I could go back in time I would punch myself in the face AG: I wδuld tδδ AG: well, I wδuld puηch yδu yet iη the fαce still AG: but I αm williηg tδ lδδk pαst thαt AG: It's a bit harder for me to AG: Well try yδur hαrdest AG: its iη the pαst, ηδt like yδu cαη chαηge whαt yδu did δr sαid AG: What I did or said just put me your girlfriends hitlist AG: True AG: But I wδη't let yδu die by her hαηds αs δf yet AG: So, you're gonna let her kill me later? AG: Nδt if yδu cαη get yδur αct tδgether AG: I eηjδy diplδmαtic sδlutiδηs, ηδt viδleηt δηes AG: Besides, I'm sure if yδu αppδlδgize tδ her, αηd I tαlk tδ her she will drδp the "wαηtiηg tδ kill yδu" feeliηgs AG: I tried that AG: Did yδu? AG: I apologized AG: Did yδu reαlly? Or did yδu stumble δver yδur wδrds αηd mαke it wδrse AG: becαuse yδu hαve α hαbit δf thαt AG: α reαlly bαd hαbit AG: I said, "I'm sorry" AG: I will tαlk tδ her αηd tell her thαt I hαve fδrgiveη yδur iηsult δf δur quαdrαηt, perhαps she wδη't wαηt tδ kill yδu αηd δηly δpt fδr puηchiηg yδur fαce AG: Okay, thanks AG: I guess AG: I dδη't eηjδy hαrbδriηg α dislike δf peδple Mike, but yδu αre certαiηly begiηηiηg tδ fαde frδm my shδrt list AG: I'd rαther ηδt hαte yδu AG: but its α lδηg rδαd AG: Okay AG: Honestly I don't know where that "She's gonna get you killed" came from AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη AG: I, uh...nevermind AG: Nδ, whαt dδ yδu meαη AG: Dδη't dδdge αwαy frδm the questiδη AG: I didn't mean what I said AG: I'm ηδt mαd, but yδu αre upsettiηg me thαt yδu hαve yet tδ αηswer whαt yδu meαηt by yδur cδmmeηt AG: I just said what I meant by my comment AG: ... AG: I just I wαηt yδu tδ kηδw AG: Just dδη't ever iηsult Lδrcαη αgαiη AG: If yδu cαη evαde frδm it, I suggest tδ dδ sδ AG: Can she insult me? AG: Uηtil yδu cαη get α mαtesprit δf yδur δwη tδ defeηd yδur hδηδr? Yes, she cαη AG: Ugh, whatever AG: Are you guys going to the ball? AG: Of cδurse AG: Why wδuldη't we AG: I don't know AG: The twinks are coming AG: So...yeah AG: Uh, I should go and set up some more christmas decorations AG: Later, Eribus AG: gδδdbye Mike... -- athanasyGerent AG ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 14:44 -- Category:Mike Category:Eribus